Take Care
by Silk and Silver
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha sing at Miroku's club for fun. Oneshot song-fic.


Truth or Dare

**Me: Yay! I've always wanted to do a truth or dare story!**

**InuYasha: Don't read it! She has a sick and twisted mind!**

**Me: InuYasha, how you hurt me so!**

**Miroku: Hey, she stole my line. (sulks in corner)**

**Me: Now that that's over, let's start!** **I don't own InuYasha.**

**InuYasha: YES!**

The group stopped traveling and set up camp at almost sunset. At sunset, everyone was bored so Kagome suggested something.

"Hey guys! Let's play truth or dare!" Kagome said with glee.

"Huh, what's that Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh well, you ask someone truth or dare. If they pick truth, you ask a question and they answer it. If they say dare, you tell them to do something and they have to do it. Then that person goes next and so on. Do you get it?" Kagome explained/asked.

"Yeah, we get it." They said in unison.

"Do you want to play InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." He answered.

"Yay, ok. I'll go first. Sango, truth or dare?" Kagome said.

"Um, truth."

"Ok, how old are you?"

"Oh, well, I'm 18."

"Cool, your turn."

"Ok, InuYasha, truth or dare?"

"Keh, I ain't no sissy! Dare!"

"Ok? No need for the declaration. Um, ooh!" Sango smirked evilly at InuYasha.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Kagome."

"What!?" InuYasha yelled.

"Come on InuYasha, it'll be fun." Kagome said.

"Yeah! Fun for you! I ain't wearing' no skirt!"

"Ok then," Sango started. "I guess you're a sissy."

"No way! Come on Kagome!" InuYasha yelled and dragged Kagome behind a tree.

Giggling, laughing, and shouting could be heard from behind the tree. Soon they all saw a flash and a stumbling Kagome come from behind the tree.

"Kagome, what was that flash?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah and why are you laughing?" Shippou asked.

"Well, I'm laughing because I saw InuYasha's butt. That flash was, I took a picture of it!"

She showed then the picture and they all got into a laughing fit with InuYasha throwing profanities at them.

"Oh yeah," Sango began. "I almost forgot the dare! Ok, let me see." (**Actually, I forgot. :P )**

Kagome posed while InuYasha stood still, clenching his fists.

"You look great Kagome! You though InuYasha…"

"Shut your trap! It's not like I wanted to do this!"

"Then why did you?"

"'Cause I ain't no sissy!"

InuYasha took a deep breath and sat down like Kagome.

"My turn! Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of me, Kouga, and that Hobo guy, who don't you like?"

"Um, what do you mean by like?"

"Ya know, love and mushy stuff."

_His definition of like is so off._

"Kouga and Hojo, not Hobo."

"Good! Now I know I have something over them! Haha!"

"My turn! Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Yay! I dare you to switch clothes with Sango."

Miroku let a perverted smirk creep onto his features while Sango had a look of horror on her face.

"No way I'm switching clothes with that pervert! I'd rather go without any clothes!"

"You know you still could if you want to." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up pervert!" Sango yelled.

"Please Sango? For me?" Kagome said and gave her some big puppy eyes.

She melted.

"Fine, but only once."

"YESS!" Miroku yelled and pulled Sango behind a tree.

A few minutes later, a blushing Sango and smirking Miroku came out.

"Such a lovely body you have Sango! You should show it more often!" Miroku announced. Sango slapped Miroku to the ground.

"Ok, my turn." Miroku said.

"InuYasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, since your dressed like Kagome, you have to act like her and vise versa." Miroku said.

"Fine!" InuYasha groaned.

"This should be interesting!" Kagome cheered.

InuYasha put on a nice face. "Ok, my turn!"

InuYasha cheered.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to act like Miroku and vise versa since your wearing the same clothes."

All the color drained from Sango's face.

"Your kidding, right?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Never have, never will."

"_Groan. _Why does my life have to be like this?" Sango whined.

"But," InuYasha continued. "Miroku can't slap or hit you like you do him."

"InuYasha! I would never hurt my beautiful tulip!" Miroku shouted.

"Alright, my turn. InuYasha truth or dare?"

"Um, I choose truth!" InuYasha said, doing a horrible impression of Kagome.

"Ok, lets get down to business." Sango said dramatically.

"The truth has finally come. InuYasha…" Sango waited.

"Well, what? Come on. You're making me curious." InuYasha whined.

"Ok, do you want to be with Kagome or Kikyo forever?

"

InuYasha froze. He wasn't expecting to have to make that decision sooner.

"Uh, I don't want to answer that question."

"You're a sissy then." Sango said.

"Ok, but I sure as hell ain't answerin' that question!"

"Oh come on!" Kagome shouted.

"Stop acting like a sissy! Man up and make your decision! Quit stalling!"

"Uh, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"What? I'm acting like InuYasha."

"Oh, well continue."

Kagome continued arguing with InuYasha. Leaving Miroku and Sango behind.

_I must do it. It's apart of the dare. _Sango thought.

She inched closer and did what nobody would ever think she would do.

She groped Miroku.

Miroku was so happy- he jumped Sango.

Kagome and InuYasha were still arguing.

"Just say who you like!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Why not!?"

"Because!"

"Because what!?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Ugh. You're so unbearable!

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Yup, she tried to break a tree with wimpy hands. Real smart.

_Crack_

Kagome's bottom lip quivered and tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She ran over to InuYasha and tackled him.

"InuYasha I broke my hand!"

"That's what you get for doing that stupid." InuYasha said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe we shouldn't play this game anymore."

"InuYasha, who _do_ you like?" Kagome sniffled.

"Uh-"

InuYasha dashed off.

"I'm gonna find someone to fix that! I'll be right back!"

He left a struggling Sango and sobbing Kagome. When he got to a village, they were soon rolling on the floor laughing and he left them struggling to stop laughing and crying from laughing.

**Me: Yay! I finished it!**

**InuYasha: Told you she had a sick mind.**

**Kagome: Why did you have me break my hand?**

**Me: Because I thought it would be funny.**

**Kagome: Why?**

**Me: Because I need to entertain the people.**

**Kagome: Oh. Ok! I guess I can go with it!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Now that that's over, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be putting up another story soon.**

**See ya when I see ya!**


End file.
